


Accusation

by RottenArse



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Misunderstandings, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenArse/pseuds/RottenArse
Summary: He barely made it into his empty alleyway before a panic attack took him by force, dragging him away from the present and back into the body of a thirteen year old kid, asking Skip to stop over and over and over and over-He took a deep breath and stood up, reminding himself that he wasn't there anymore, Skip was in jail and couldn't get him. He was safe.-Or-Skip tries to get back at spider-man for sending him to jail after molesting a kid called peter by sending Deadpool to kill him, it backfires horribly.





	1. Chapter 1

Skip Westcott was a teenager with a bright future. He would have lived a perfect life with a good job and a pretty wife if Spider-Man hadn't sent him to prison for molesting a boy named peter, ever since then he had been overflowing with hate for the vigilante.

It had been 3 years since then and he was out of prison and looking for revenge, and he knew the perfect place to find it. First he had to find a merc called deadpool, after several days he had tracked the man to a sketchy ass bar called "Sister Margaret's"

"Uhh, Deadpool?" This was probably a terrible idea, especially since it was well past midnight... but he needed to get back at that spandex wearing freak somehow.

"Hiya! What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" The mercenary spoke loudly and obnoxiously, in full suit with katanas and all. His fear of the older man almost took over his hate for Spider-Man. Almost.

"My name's, um, skip... i heard you could kill someone for me...? I-" The leather-clad asshole interrupted him.

"Wait! Wait, don't tell me, you want me to kill a child rapist? Please let it be a rapist! I know that sounds bad but I could really use some good old pedophile to, uhh, un-alive." It's wasn't skips original plan to accuse the vigilante for rape... but it seemed kinda fitting.

He nodded shyly, making sure to play up the traumatised young adult act.

"Nice! You got a name for me short stack?" His speech was quiet and his body language was less threatening... did this stone-cold murderer actually have a soft spot for sexually abused people?

"yeah... Spider-man." the croak that he added at the end of the mans name really sold his performance, after all of this maybe he could get into acting. The older man seemed to mentally pause at that name.

"You sure kid? I've met that guy a couple of times, doesn't seem like the rapist type..." Skip faked a betrayed look and stared wide eyed at the Mercenary.

"P-please believe me sir! I'll do anything, do i have to t-touch-" The older man cuts him off once more and he has to bite down a smirk.

"Ew! God no! No no, no touching, ok? Ever! Look, you go on home now, its way to late for you to be out. I'll take care of the spider problem, don't even worry about paying me either, beating up a sick pervert is payment enough... god, i sound like a real super hero! Do you think i can be an avenger yet? No? ok." Skip knew that he had the asshole wrapped around his finger, soon the Spider-Fuck would be out of his hair!

"Thank you so much mister!" He sped out of the stinking bar as fast as he could, keeping up the feigned smile as long as he could before it fell into an annoyed sneer, at least half of his revenge has been sorted but... _he still has to get back at peter for snitching._

= = =

Peter was on a rooftop, staring out at nothing, just wishing his heart rate would slow down.

Today had been one of those bad days, after a long dream about _Him_ causing him so wake up with a short scream covered in sweat he forgot to eat breakfast before dashing out the house and his advanced metabolism made sure his stomach growled non stop until lunch. Just before he could dash out of the hell hole called school non other then Flash Fucking Thompson grabbed his shoulders roughly from behind, almost making him elbow the guy at full super powered force, and whispered "See ya later, Penis." right into his ear before pushing him over. 

He ran as fast as he could.

He barely made it into his empty alleyway before a panic attack took him by force, dragging him away from the present and back into the body of a thirteen year old kid, asking Skip to stop over and over and over and over-

He took a deep breath and stood up on the roof edge, reminding himself that he wasn't there anymore, Skip was in jail and couldn't get him. He was safe.

His eyes opened suddenly as his spidey-sence tingled along the back of his neck, telling him danger was somewhere near...

"Heya spidey." Deadpool? The boy turned quickly, wide-eyed, he didn't think of the older man as a threat but his sense kept on screaming in his ear, stopping him from walking closer to the guy.

"Hey dude... were you followed? My uhh..." Spider sense sounded super childish now that he thought about it. "...6th sense is going crazy."

"Nope. Just you and me, Alone." Peter was trying to keep his breathing steady but he was already on edge because of Flash.

He started taking steps backwards, ready to say he need to get back to his roommate because its late and all that but the Ex-merc beat him to it.

"You know, i heard about Skip." He freezes, no longer slowly backing away from the man Mr stark warned him about but staring at him in disbelief. He heard about that? How? Does he know his secret identity? No, This is fine, he just needs to hear him out. 

"You mean you know about the-"

"The _rape._ Yep. Did you really think you could hide this from me Bug-boy?" Deadpool spoke as if this was a joke. That probably how he saw it, he probably wanted to see for himself how easily 'The Amazing Spider-man' can become nothing but a plaything for those stronger then him. He couldn't focus on what the tall man before him was saying, only how those big hands could crush his wide pipe, how he could muffle his screams so easily, how punch after punch the man would just heal and carry on. 

He couldn't think. He could only run.

"I-I have to go!" His spidey sense still going hay wire as he turns as quickly as his body would allow him, falling off the edge of the building before catching himself with a web, swinging to safety.

= = =

Over the distant curses of an outraged mercenary Peter hears Karen speaking, almost worriedly. "Your heart rate is considerably higher then normal. Would you like me to alert Mister Stark?" A yes finds its way to the tip of his tongue but it dies before making its way out of the boys mouth, he couldn't let Mister stark know about the whole Skip situation. The billionaire had better things to do anyway.

"N-no Karen, he's probably busy..." His whole body shook as he looked for the alleyway he left clothes in, after finding it along with no sign of his backpack he starts panicking again. He can't go home looking like this! If he is seen by Deadpool he could follow him home, he couldn't deal with anything happening to his aunt...

He tried to take deep breaths but failed miserably, he could only hear his heart beating heavily in his ear as his head started to feel light from the lack of air, He managed to take in a little bit of air and focused on Karens distant voice. 

"Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out..." It took several minutes but he finally had his breathing under control, if he could just sneak home maybe...

"I have alerted Mister Stark of your location and situation due to-"

"WHAT?" All breathing exercises were forgotten as Peter jumped up from the ground and flung himself out of the alleyway, onto the roof of the building closest to him.

He had to move, and quick, depending on what exactly Karen told Mister Stark he could be here in a matter of minutes, Mister stark couldn't find out, he would take the suit, he would know that Peter was weak, he would know that he was disgusting and useless and-

He mentally scolded himself for wasting precious seconds before yanking himself away from the stable ground and into the air, moving faster then any human would be able to. In his panic induced tunnel-vision he missed the presence of a leather-clad murderer watching from the shadows, uncharacteristically silent and serious while closely following the man he planned to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

=- Deadpool -=

Wade must admit, Spider-man was a challenge to track down but he was no match for an experienced mercenary like him. Then again, the only reason he caught him was because he stopped to rest a bit too early if he wanted to get away for sure... oh well, the point was this guy was about to get was he deserved.

If he jumped down to Spider-man from were he stood he could kill him almost instantly no matter how he reacted, but something stopped him. Spider-man acted like he had been through something traumatic but still saw the best in people and refused to sink as low as them, like Deadpool has, by killing them. He admired that and decided to leave to kid alone, that was before he found out about skip of course. Now the arachnid was the worst of the worst, real cream of the crap, ya know? ... at least he thinks he is, deep in his heart there is still a seed of hope for the maybe-rapist, that skip was wrongly accusing spider-boy and this was all just a misunderstanding... like a weird fan fiction.

Spider-man stood and Deadpool was snapped out of his inner monolog, he looked around, it was obvious he was shaking breathing much faster then he should have... he was scared...  
At first this revolution made Wade feel bad for the previously presumed young boy, but then he realised this confirmed Skips claim. Spider-man was scared of deadpool finding him, he wouldn't be if he did nothing wrong. Spider-man was guilty. Spider-man hurt that young man. Spider-man was a...

The mercenary saw red as he leaped from the shadows towards the guilty arachnid, smirking at his terrified small scream

"Fancy seeing you here, Spidey."

=- Peter -=

Peter held his breath as deadpool continued his speech, sending his spider-sence into a frenzy that almost brought him to his knees. "Going for a late night walk? don't you know its dangerous for young boys to wander this late. Who knows who could be... waiting around the corner."

_"Hey Peter.. i brought something new to read today, we can read it together, like we used to when you were younger!"_

"N-no.. please you can't!" Peter was about to curse his stutter but his thoughts were interrupted by Deadpools booming laugh that held no humour shook his bones and made his blood run cold. The boy couldn't. Stop. Shaking... some superhero he was.

"Come on now Buggy, Give me one good reason. Are you gonna say that it didn't happen? That it wasn't your fault? _You're pathetic._ '

_"Come on peter! We can't stop now, I thought you knew that friends did favours for each other, you are my friend... Right?"_

Peter shook his head, refusing to let the memories from so long ago put him at risk now, Peter knows he doesn't stand a chance but... He wont go down without a fight. He won't let skip still have such power over him. He can't, Mister stark could be here any minute and he refuses to look weak in front of him. Peter straightens and meets Deadpools eyes.

"You know, for a scary mercenary you blather on and on more then me. Lets just cut to the chase so that i can go home." Truly, Peter wasn't sure whether he would make it home tonight, or another night. He couldn't help but wonder if Aunt May was worried about him yet...

"Finally showing some of that spider spark now are we? Done with the useless begging, as cute as it is, it can get annoying _Very_ easily."

Peters spine shivered as he was reminded of what Deadpool planned to do it him, if his knees hadn't locked he would have fallen over right there, he needed to win this fight, he couldn't go through... _that_ again.

He was ripped from his inner monologue violently by the sound of a katana unsheathing, his spider-sence shook him to the core, causing him to automatically dodge the sharp object that was flying towards his face. He jumped around, dodging katana swipes and the occasional bullet expertly, almost forgetting the stakes as the lost himself in the battle.

"Spider-Bitch, if you could _just stay still_ maybe i can make it quick." 

Oh god. He could almost hear... His eyes widened as he froze midair, colliding with the floor before curling up in a ball, whimpering. He couldn't hold back he memories anymore, he was weak. So, so weak-

_"Einstein! Just stay still and it won't hurt as much... Be a good boy... Stay still goddamn it! Itll all be over quicker if you would just-"  
Pain is all that peter could feel, he was being held down, there were hands on his arms, chest, neck... oh god there are hands all over him, everywhere, touching, stroking, smacking, It hurts, please Skip, Stop! Please, i don't want to do this anymore! _

=- Deadpool -=

"Stop..." A whisper carried itself from the mans mouth to Wades ear, making the finger tightening on the trigger of his gun loosen, only to tighten after the merc dismissed the whimper.

"Please, i don't want to of this anymore..." a pitiful sniff followed the questionable statement, making the murderer sigh and lower his weapon slightly, still ready to fire at the slightest hint of trickery though.

He squatted in front of the arachnid and leaned in, trying to hear the faint words he was saying.

"I-i can't b-b-brea-breath." oh, ok. He guessed this is a kind of last wish kind of thing, might as well.

His hand roughly grabbed the mask, pausing as Spider-man flinches away but continuing their (admittedly slightly softer) movements after a moment.

What he was was... a child. An actual kid. Theres no way in hell someone this young hurt Skip! 

Oh god. He fucked up. _Bad._

"Oh my god! Kid? Are you ok?" Wade almost yelled.  
He tightly gripped his shoulder, about to shake the boy softly but immediately letting go when he screamed and yanked himself away from the contact.

"Ok, ok, no more touching, just, umm" He thought for a minute, hands hovering over the teen. "take a deep breath in. There you go, good job..."

"Please don't..."

"Don't what? Come on kid, breath..."

"Don't.." A sob ripped from his lips. "Dont do what... _he_ d-di-did..." Another sob.

"Who? Come on buddy, stay with me!"

The younger boy curled into himself, shaking his head roughly. "I can't! i can never tell anyone, he will- he is going to-"

Overflowing with rage, fighting not to show it he interrupted Peter. "I promise for as long as i live, whoever hurt you will never hurt anyone again, just give me a name kid."

"Is name was...Skip-uhh... Steven W-westcott..."

He's going to kill that asshole. 

Yet another sob interrupted his detailed description of what he was going to do to Skip when he found him.

Oh yeah... gotta help the kid first.

=- Tony Sark -=

The billionaire was sat with his hands almost cracking the table his computer sat on as he waited worriedly for friday to find Peter, the idiot decided to remove the tracker again after their last little squabble (something about who got to pick the ice cream flavour for their movie night, don't ask how it got so bad) and forgot to put it back after they made up. Though it won't take long for Fri to go through every security camera in america it still set him on edge not knowing where he was.

"Sir, i have located Mr Parker."

"Ugh, Finally! Took you long enough Fri-"

Tony watches as a familiar katana wielding criminal carries the boy he's grown to love like a son since he met met him, dragging him quickly around a corner as he kicks and pushes the man weakly. 

Almost growling, Tony stood up and stomped way from the sight that replayed on his screen, his stomach turning as he thought about deadpool, who he presumed had the basic morals but is willing to kidnap children for god knows what...

"Fri. Get me my suit. _Now._ '


End file.
